wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mace
Mace is no longer my sona! Sparrow's OC '' ''Coding by Setter I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only had two hands. APPEARANCE Mace is tall for his age. He has horns like a SandWing’s, but they’re a dark red, almost mahogany. His body is the size of a skywing’s, But his scales more SandWing-like. His wings are smaller than a SkyWing’s, but bigger than a SandWing’s, and the wing membrane is a dark reddish cream colour. His scales are a dusty yellow, with some red ones scattered around. His underscales are red sand coloured. He doesn’t have a SandWing tail barb, But the end of his tail has a spike on it. He has red Sandwing backscales. His eyes are a dark orange. He looks more SandWingy than Skywingy. His arms are really strong, which he will quite often flex and show off. He wears three bracelets on his wrist, one bead one from his family, one that he bought, and another that is rainbow. He sometimes will wear a necklace, if he feels like dressing up I hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any plans. PERSONALITY He is generally a nice person. The one thing is that he loves to talk about himself, which is annoying to other people. He loves to be around people. Mace gets really mad when he can’t sleep, or when it’s late but has to stay up. He always wakes up early, too read. He is easy to smile, and has a really loud laugh. Lots of things make him happy. He also tells stupid jokes and puns. However, he does overthink things. He worries about telling people about who he is on the inside. He judges people easily. But no one really knows that side of him that much. He falls for people so quickly its stupid. But he doesn’t tell anyone who he likes. He likes boys and girls so, that sorta complicates things for him. Mace also is quite smart, and that leads people to think he is rude. He tries not to show off, and he doesn’t like to tell people his marks in school. People can scream at him, call him names, or attack him with all their their and he won’t react, he’ll probably smile, but yet, if someone says that something he likes sucks, or says that he’s unable to do something or go somewhere, that might just break him. Sometimes, he finds that when he starts thinking about the deep things in his life, he cant stop thinking. That makes him stressed out a bit. Wish that I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes. RELATIONSHIPS Hosanna - 'They get along. Mace likes that she has an orphanage, and enjoys her kindness. Mace also likes that she is easy to get along with. (Have met) 'Glowstick - ' Mace understands her personality, they are quite alike. He likes how colourful she is. (I don't thank have met) 'Peak - ' Mace thinks that she's interesting to be around. He also likes to paint and do pottery, and thinks that her pottery looks like abstract art. (have met I think) 'Sigyn - ' Mace and Sig are not very alike, though he thinks she's pretty cool. He also has liked superheroes, but not Loki, he likes Captain America and the Winter Soldier. He also loves cookies. (have met) 'Winchester - 'Mace thinks she is interesting. He also likes theater and band, he's played trumpet and percussion. He thinks that she's a pretty cool artist. (have met) 'Commander Venom - ' Mace and Venom, have a, interesting relationship. He thinks she's cool, and that she's a good person on the inside of the tough exterior. He likes that she's a Sandwing hybrid too. (friend) 'Pomegranate - ' Mace thinks she's an interesting dragon. he isn't very alike to her, but he likes scrolls too, and can be easily angered too. He likes her jokes. (Have met) '''Disc - ' Mace thinks Disc is super cool! He likes that she is a SandWing hybrid, and hates needles too. Loves musicals too, and also likes theatre. (Good friend!) ''Life's a game for everyone, and love is the prize.'' STRENGTHS Mace is quite strong, in general, though his arms are the strongest part of him. He has a mace as a weapon, and he's quite good with it. He also has a flail, and he's good with it too. He also is good at bottleing up his emotions, so people sometimes have trouble telling what he’s feeling. ''So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older''''' WEAKNESSES Mace‘s cardio strength isn’t the best. He always talks about what he likes, and doesn’t care is anyone wants to listen. He gets sidetracked a lot and ends up talking when he should have stopped, (long story behind that.) HISTORY text GALLERY text IMG 7661.jpg|Mace by Nibby the Bird! Thank you soooo much! 0033A3B1-70E9-4A65-BFF7-64426256287A.jpeg|Humanize Mace by Winchester! Thanks soooo much! 1525901617427538106430.jpg|Mace by DragonArrow! He looks soooo cool! MaceFTH.png|By the super cool Forge the Hybrid! Macebounce.gif|Cute little pixel Mace by AnAngrySquirrel SparrowMace.png|By Cloud! Thank you!! Macebmz.png|Mace by Blood-Moon Z!! Thanks so much!! Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters